Casino Night
Casino Night is an Aeria Games event that occurs on both Onyx and Sapphire servers every Thursday around 4pm Pacific Time. This event is held in front of Seizer's Palace and usually lasts for two hours but may go longer. During the event, Seizer's Palace Tokens are available from the snowman NPC(s) for 50g, as opposed to the usual 100g. The downside is that they can only be purchased one at a time, due to technical limitations. Previously, one was able to trade in player or monster snowballs to the NPC for fun prizes. As of May 7, 2009, the trade in item is now Double Heart Flypasses. Week 1, 8/7/08 *'NPCs': Cool Snowman and Snowman *Trade 50 snowballs for a Practical Pick * Trade 100 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Heart Headdress Week 2, 8/14/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 100 snowballs for a Teleport or Go-Anywhere *Trade 500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume I, GM's Secret Volume II, GM's Secret Volume III, GM's Secret Volume IV or GM's Secret Volume V Week 3, 8/21/08 *'NPC': Lonely Snowman * Trade 100 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Candy Floss Pattern Hat *Trade 150 snowballs for a Pet Naming Tag Week 4, 8/28/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 30 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V *Trade 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of A blood Type *Trade 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of B blood Type *Trade 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of AB blood Type *Trade 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of O blood Type *Trade 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of X blood Type (Mutant Blood Type) Week 5, 9/4/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 20 snowballs for a Mega Mysterious Pill *Trade 35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V * Trade 1111 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Frog Headgear Week 6, 9/11/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V * Trade 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Batwing Headgear *Trade 1500 snowballs for the Little Forager Fairy Week 7, 9/18/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 15 snowballs for a Scapegoat Doll *Trade 300 snowballs for a Back-to-Basics book (Reset Skills) * Trade 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Birthday Party Hat II Week 8, 9/25/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 50 snowballs for a Teleport *Trade 200 snowballs for a Pet Name Tag *Trade 400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond * Trade 1000 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Lovers' Hairpin Week 9, 10/2/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 15 snowballs for a Scapegoat Doll *Trade 400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond * Trade 750 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Batwing Headgear * Trade 1500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Jack's Pumpkin Head Week 10, 10/9/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 80 snowballs for a Lucky Bag *Trade 85 snowballs for a Blue Treasure Chest * Trade 400 snowballs for a permanent/tradable One-eye Pumpkin Headgear Week 11, 10/16/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *Trade 35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V *Trade 50 snowballs for a Red Packet *Trade 85 snowballs for a Blue Treasure Chest *Trade 400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond Week 12, 10/23/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman! Arghh! * Trade 100 snowballs for an Eyepatch. * Trade 300 snowballs for a St. Patrick's Day Hat. Week 13, 10/30/08 *'NPCs': Evil Snowman and Good Snowman *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Fighting Luck Pill *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Wind Speed Pill *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Magic Recovery Pill *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Attack Speed Pill *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Regeneration Pill Week 14, 11/6/08 This week's Casino Night included monsters spawned during the end of Closed Beta. The monsters dropped DOMO Lottery Tickets and perm costumes.''http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=1553991#1553991 *'NPCs': Smiley Snowman :) and Evil Snowman arrgh! *Trade 250 snowballs for a 1-Carat Yellow Diamond *Trade 1 DOMO Lottery Ticket for a 1-Carat Yellow Diamond * Trade 1 DOMO Lottery Ticket for a permanent/tradable Pirate's Hat (quantities limited to 50) Week 15, 11/13/08 *'NPCs': Happy McHappy Snowman :) and Evil Weevil Snowman *Trade 35 snowballs for a Go-Anywhere *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Attack Speed Pill *Trade 30 snowballs for an Uber Major Magic Booster * Trade 350 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Maid Costume Headband Week 16, 11/20/08 *'NPCs': Happy Snowman :) and Mad, Evil Snowman grr >_< *Trade 2 snowballs for Dreamstone Powder (red) *Trade 10 snowballs for Hair Dye 11 (Vivid Green) *Trade 10 snowballs for Hair Dye 15 (Bright Pink) *Trade 10 snowballs for Hair Dye 12 (Light Blue) *Trade 300 snowballs for a Tai Ji Mirror Week 17, 11/29/08 ''Casino Night was rescheduled due to Thanksgiving on the 27th. *Trade 5 snowballs for an Energy Chili *Trade 35 for an Equip Weapon Toolbox * Trade 100 for a permanent/tradable Peace Flag. *Trade 25 for a Small Yun Chang Spirit Pill Week 18, 12/4/08 *'NPCs': Happy McSmiley Snowman :) and Evil McAngerface Snowman >_< *Trade 10 snowballs for a Phoenix's Tear +1 *Trade 10 snowballs for a Deflection of second dimension (one time use Vault Vortex) * Trade 200 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Ninja Helmet Week 19, 12/11/08 *'NPCs': Happy McHappy Snowman =) and Angry McAngry Snowman >_< *Trade 15 snowballs for a Pet Saddle *Trade 35 snowballs for a Go-Anywhere *Trade 30 snowballs for a Red Packet Week 20, 12/22/08 Casino Night was cancelled for 12/18/08, due to the rollback. It was rescheduled for 12/22/08. *'NPCs': Happy Holiday Snowman and Angry Un-Holiday Snowman *Trade 15 snowballs for a non-tradable Crimson Rabbit Saddle *Trade 30 snowballs for a Green Weapon Upgrade Book *Trade 30 snowballs for a Green Magic Upgrade Book *Trade 10 snowballs for a Small Yun Chang Spirit Pill (50/50% for 1 hour, stacks to 100/100%) Week 21, 4/30/09: Casino Night resumes After a long hiatus, Casino Night returned on this day at 4:30pm PST. The snowball trade-in rate was highly inflated, due to the fear that players had been holding onto snowballs since the Christmas patch.ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 04:53:50 pm guys, i know not everyone is happy about the prices in the casino...but unfortunately because many people have been hoarding snowballs for months, the prices had to be higher this time around. *'NPCs': High-Roller Snowman Bob and The Bane of GMTankGirl *Trade 10 snowballs for a Seizer's Palace Token *Trade 50 snowballs for a Mega Mysterious Pill *Trade 100 snowballs for an Energy Chili *Trade 500 snowballs for a Small Yun Chang Spirit Pill * Trade 2000 snowballs for a Peach Blossom Headgear * Trade 5,000 snowballs* for an Electric Guitar ***Changed from 25,000 snowballs due to inventory limitations and player complaints. According to GM Clementine, the new trade-in item starting 5/7/09 will be fireworks,ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 04:54:31 pm hold onto them gato...they will be the item for next week specifically Double Heart Flypasses,ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 05:16:03 pm particularly those double heart flypasses and snowballs will not be used again.ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 01:17:46 am but after tonight, snowballs will not be used again Trading in snowballs for fireworks is a possibility.ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 05:24:59 pm we may do some other kind of trade in for the snowballs. ClementineKat - Aeria: Product Manager » 05:25:19 pm trade 50 snowballs for 1 firework or something. Week 22, 5/7/09: Trade-in changes Snowballs were replaced as the trade-in currency with Double Heart Flypasses and the traditional Snowman was replaced with a Chinese guardian lion. Tokens remained available at half price for gold or snowballs. *'NPC': High Rollin Foo Dog *Trade 10 Double Heart Flypasses for a Lilliput Pill *Trade 10 Double Heart Flypasses for a Giant Pill *Trade 20 Double Heart Flypasses for a Hurricane Pill *Trade 40 Double Heart Flypasses for an Equip Weapon Toolbox *Trade 45 Double Heart Flypasses for an Orange Magic Improvement Book *Trade 45 Double Heart Flypasses for an Orange Armor Improvement Book *Trade 100 Double Heart Flypasses for an Armor Socket Drill Great * Trade 250 Double Heart Flypasses for a P/T Thunder Drum *Trade 10 snowballs for a Seizer's Palace Token Week 23, 5/14/09 Event ran from 12:00 PM PST to 7:00 PM PST.''http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/2657 *'NPC': High Rollin' Bubba *Trade 25 Double Heart Flypasses for a Gold Resurrection Plate *Trade 25 Double Heart Flypasses for an Energy Chili *Trade 25 Double Heart Flypasses for a Phoenix's Tear +1 *Trade 40 Double Heart Flypasses for an Equip Weapon Toolbox *Trade 45 Double Heart Flypasses for an Orange Weapon Upgrade Book *Trade 45 Double Heart Flypasses for an Orange Magic Upgrade Book *Trade 100 Double Heart Flypasses for a Weapon Socket Drill Great *Trade 300 Double Heart Flypasses for a Red Fox *Trade 300 Double Heart Flypasses for a Cherry Pu *Trade 10 snowballs for a Seizer's Palace Token Week 24, 5/21/09 *'NPC''': Salty Sea Dog *Trade 5 Double Heart Flypasses for a Lucky Saddle *Trade 10 Double Heart Flypasses for a Teleport *Trade 10 Double Heart Flypasses for a Go-Anywhere *Trade 15 Double Heart Flypasses for a Mega Mysterious Pill *Trade 15 Double Heart Flypasses for an Uber Fighting Luck Pill *Trade 40 Double Heart Flypasses for a Bigger Bag *Trade 40 Double Heart Flypasses for a Big Magical Accessories Box One (holds 8 perm costumes) *Trade 250 Double Heart Flypasses for a Greedy Pu *Trade 300 Double Heart Flypasses for a Premier Pu *Trade 10 snowballs for a Seizer's Palace Token Schedule *Aeria DOMO calendar References Category:Events